


Unlikely Allies

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade should have killed him as soon as the check cleared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Crisis and OYL, but AU.

Slade Wilson had been an unfree man, with the knowledge he would never stay that way. When things had gone to mistrial at Blackgate, rather quickly, he had only smiled and left confidently with Mercy and Hope. That confidence…the utter cockiness that had got him in the prison in the first place was his undoing.

`~`~`~`~`

When he came around, he was in a power nullifier set up much like the one that the National Guard and the police had used on him. It basically kept his nerves on overload, misfiring, so he could not move or do much of anything. The pain would be distracting to some, but he knew how to push through it. He saw he was in a lab, and that there were monitors trained on various cells he assumed were here in the building. He took his time, looking around with his one good eye, making note of any and all things that would let him make his true freedom. Then he saw Lex Luthor, the real one, enter, and knew for a fact he never should have trusted the man longer than it took the check to clear.

“Ahh, Slade,” Lex said in his most urbane voice.

“Lex.” The world-renowned assassin merely smiled, as if the bald man had merely inconvenienced him. His eye roved again, scanning the monitors. When his eye fell on one that showed a woman clad in black leather with torn fishnets, her blonde hair obscuring her face, he almost let the smile widen. “You’ve made a very grave mistake, my ‘friend’.”

“Ha.” The snort was quite contemptuous, as Lex walked very close, his hands behind his back. “I have had plenty of time to study you, gauge your reactions. I’m more than prepared to keep you captive…until my purposes no longer need you in the land of the living.” The genius level man who had once been president smiled quite coldly. “You, Slade, are the best guinea pig modern science can offer for my experiments.”

“I wasn’t talking about me,” Slade followed up, his eye going back to the monitor, where the blonde was picking herself up, checking the collar around her throat. Lex followed his gaze, and sniffed.

“I seriously doubt she is a threat to my plans, either.” Lex walked back over to the consoles to study some data.

“And that is your mistake.” Slade would bide his time. The incident in Gorilla City was about to be played out again, with their roles reversed. Canary would be his dupe, the one making the distraction, while he got away clean. “You don’t even realize what you have in your hands. She’s just a piece of your experiment, and she’ll bring you down.” His extensive talking was having an effect; Lex knew he rarely said anything without meaning. The scientist came back over, angry.

“She’s just a girl playing dress up with a good punch and a voice to shatter glass,” Lex growled, almost right in Slade’s face.

“Who works for Oracle,” Slade reminded.

“So what? Oracle has hundreds of operatives; the Battle proved that,” Lex informed him.

“Your mistake,” Slade said, enigmatically. It had the effect he was looking for; Lex strode over and bellowed orders for the prisoner in cell 1138 to be restrained fully. The former mercenary knew beyond the shadow of a doubt he would soon taste freedom, because the blonde never failed to disappoint him in her ability. Over the years of battling her, he had acquired a perverse interest in seeing just how high she would climb. Working with her in Africa, and seeing her use him so adeptly, plus their more amicable team up on that mystery island, had taught him long ago not to underestimate just what she would do. And their last crossing of paths…his eye still throbbed, even as he remembered the satisfying crack of her arm. She had very nearly taken him down, by using herself as a distraction so her team could beat him.

His attention focused intently on the screen for just an instant, as Lex had moved the scene to the one nearer to Slade.

“See, my men can handle one costumed woman…”Lex began, having walked closer as well. “Watch.”

“We’ll see.” Slade was going to test a theory about the inhibitors, knowing just what was about to happen. The door to the cell would open, the men would go in, thinking size and numbers would win the day, and then the little demoness from Gotham would proceed to maim them all and escape. From there, it all depended on what force Lex’s people used, but in the meantime, he had his distraction. With his considerable willpower, he forced every muscle in his body to go lax, causing the inhibitors to have nothing to exert their power against. His timing was perfect; the small puff of smoke showing they had shorted out by the sudden overload of power coincided with Canary breaking clear of her captors. Lex was lunging to the screen, outrages that she had done so, and angry that Slade had been correct after all. The genius never saw the blow coming that laid him out at the feet of the unrestrained Slade Wilson.

Once free, the man weighed his options and settled on causing mass chaos to cover his exit. Unfortunately, he could already hear a stampede of boots and gunfire outside. Mass chaos began with the first one he encountered, killed, and disarmed. However, he did not like his odds, and beat as quick a retreat as he could, trying to find a way out of the labyrinthine compound.

Rounding one corner, he saw an exit, but also saw the blonde Fury he had used to stage his own escape. She was bruised, favoring one arm (not the one he had broken, surprisingly), and bleeding from at least one gunshot. With ten men moving in, their weapons fallen under her last shout, apparently, he figured she would probably go down this time. Somehow, leaving her to Luthor was not the top of his plans today. His own weapon flared to life, then he ran, snatching her up over his shoulder and got them both out of the building by riddling the exit with bullet holes.

“Haven’t I told you to stay out of my way when I’m working, sister?” he bantered at her.

“Frying pan meet fire,” she managed to say before passing out.


End file.
